Pyro (Classic)
The Pyro is marked by his team-colored flame-resistant hazard suit and opaque face-plate, as well as the large fuel tanks on his back. The Pyro has his flamethrower which functions similar to how it does in TF2, but his other weapons change.he is equipped with an incendiary rocket launcher that, if it does not kill its target outright (and it very rarely does. More on that later), it litters the impact site with flames that catch enemies on fire like the flamethrower. The Pyro is also equipped with napalm grenades that work the same way that the rocket launcher does. In addition, a Pyro is resistant to being set on fire by other Pyros, just like in TF2. Players who have started with Team Fortress Classic will notice a significant boost to the damage the Pyro can do when playing TF2, in exchange for taking away what little range he had. TFC pyros were primarily a 'divide and conquer' class, designed only to confuse and frustrate the enemy, as no weapon in his arsenal could easily kill a player outright. For instance, one could take two direct hits from the Incendiary Cannon and still walk away from it to keep fighting. Pyros in TFC are better off pairing with a HeavyWeaponsGuy.he would confuse and distract the enemy while his partner rips into them with his minigun. When confronting a Pyro in TFC, the same rules as in TF2 apply: Keep your distance. Since pyros no longer have the Incindiary Cannon, strafe and pick off the Pyro with the shotgun or fire ax before you get burned or grenaded. Tips *KILL IT WITH FIRE The strength of a Pyro comes in his ability to set enemies on fire with his flamethrower and incendiary cannon. The more you hit your enemies with fire, the longer they'll burn and the more damage they'll take. You're a great class for sowing confusion in the enemy ranks, mainly because it's really hard to aim effectively when you're burning to death. Keep in mind that your weaponry doesn't do a lot of damage though, and it'll take quite a while to kill armored classes like the Soldier and HW Guy. Get in close, set them on fire, and retreat while they burn. Keep doing it until they die. *Use your incendiary cannon effectively. The flamethrower is your main method of setting enemies on fire, but the incendiary cannon has two advantages that make it essential in some situations. First, and most obvious, is that it has a far greater range and can ignite multiple targets at once. The rockets travel fairly slowly, but have a larger blast radius than the Soldier's rockets. They don't do much damage, and they don't set everyone on fire, so they're great for lighting up the enemy Snipers and providing the confusion your team needs to get a squad across the open areas between bases. Secondly, and most importantly, they ignite enemies through walls. The heat generated by the rockets penetrates right through walls, floors and ceilings, setting any enemies on the other side alight as well. If the enemy Snipers are causing you trouble on 2fort, run under them and fire some shots into the ceiling. *Be the first line of Defense. One of the most useful things a Pyro can do is be the first line of Defense for a team. Guard the entrance to your base, and make it your mission to set every single enemy who passes you on fire. Don't worry too much about killing them, just make sure you ignite them a bit. Once they're past you, warn the rest of the team's Defense that there are incoming enemies. This early warning, combined with the fact that no attackers reach the main Defense without being singed, can often be the thing that prevents the enemy from breaking through. *Hold them off with your napalm grenades. Napalm grenades set an area of ground on fire for a few seconds, igniting any players who try to move through it. They're great for blocking off an area, saving time and probably your life. Drop them on the ground if you're being pursued, or throw one into rooms filled with enemy defenders to force them to move away from their positions *Spy check Make sure to spy check your teammates to check if there's a enemy spy, and with pyro as a spy checker, it will be very effective. if this is not done, there will be problems involved with your team. Category:Team Fortress Classic Classes